Entombed in Azkaban
by Rita's-wrtings
Summary: This is basically PoA rewrittin from Sirius's point of view. He did alot you know, escaping Azkaban and all, so to my favorite Marauder, I dub the this fanfic!
1. Man on no Innocence

**The Man of no Innocence**

Every child is born with an equal amount of innocence. How much of this innocence that remains as they grow older depends on how long it is left in their soul to decay.

Four children were born in the same year. Each looked as though there was no innocence to be uncovered, but if one looked behind the fog that seemed to populate their souls you would find that three of the four had innocence that was protected only by loyalty. The other child left his innocence to decay; to be consumed by fear.

These four boys became to be called the Marauders, and like every student that attended the school, the four Marauders out grew the castle, each choosing a different path. James had married the love of his life, Lily. Her long red hair flipped about with any movement her head made, brining out the seemingly endless green colour in her eyes.

Talk of a "Dark Lord" began to spread throughout the wizarding world. People feared to say his name, and grew used to the phrase 'He-who-must-not-be-named.' Lily and James did not fear his name, but rather his influence on their new son, Harry. They were forced to go into hiding with the rise of Lord Voldemort. Their son had matched the description of a prophecy. This boy would be the only one able to destroy Lord Voldemort.

The Potters concluded the need of a secret keeper. They could never be found if the person containing the secret didn't reveal the information. The Potters automatically turned to Sirius Black, despite many people pleads. Albus Dumbledore had even offered to be the secret keeper, but the Potters were determined to use Sirius.

But even Sirius was nervous. In secrecy he convinced the Potters to use Peter rather than himself. No one would think of Peter. He was rather cowardly….

Peter's innocence was consumed by his fear. Voldemort was taking over every where. Peter's fear of death led him to be Voldemort's spy.

Sirius was framed and went looking for Pettigrew, not finding him until the next day. When he did, however, he forgot about the ministry and came into plain view of all the near by muggles. Peter was at the end of the street holding his hand, which was severely cut and bleeding.

Pettigrew got the best of Sirius. He had shouted to the whole street that he had killed the Potters, just before sending a killing curse down the street. Despite all of the chaos, Sirius managed to catch a glimpse of a large rat climbing into the sewer.

And there Sirius stood; wand drawn, dead muggles lying around him, and Pettigrew's finger lying on the ground where he had once stood.

Trials were becoming uncommon. No one who had been thought to have killed the Potters could have acquired one. Sirius was entombed within Azkaban's walls, but Azkaban didn't need _walls_ to keep prisoners from escaping. Each was trapped within their own head; their very mind.

Sirius was not trapped the same way everyone else in Azkaban was. He only had bars keeping him away from freedom. His main thought being the horrible image of Pettigrew. It wasn't happy thing to obsess about, and for that reason the Dementors couldn't destroy it. For 13 years Sirius would be trapped in Azkaban, until he found Pettigrew, with an innocent family, inches away from his godson.

The one friend that Sirius had left thought he had killed the Potter. If only Sirius had told Remus that he was not the Potter secret keeper. Then he would have someone speak out for him. Someone to prevent him from imprisonment. But Sirius had thought, somehow, that it was possible for Remus to have been the spy, though Remus had always been the most reasonable of the four Marauders, never once stepping out of line.

His mind lingered on Harry as well as Pettigrew, as though stuck within the moment of the Potters' death. Hagrid had told him Harry would live with Lily's sister and her husband. He had never met them, but somehow it seemed anyone who was disliked by Lily would be despised by anyone else.

And so he stood, trapped within the cells of Azkaban, all because of a rat who had outsmarted him, a cowardly man whose innocence was consumed by fear.

Not many were as lucky as Sirius - if that is what one chose to call it. Not many lived through Azkaban. Among these people was Bartemuis Crouch Jr. He had died only a short while after his mother came to visit him.

Crouch was buried outside of the fortress. Sirius watched through the fog as the Dementors brought him to a pit that had been dug earlier that day. One carried his shoulders while the other held his feet, both gliding towards the pit. When directly over it, they dropped him with no further thought.

Sirius winced at the sound of his body reaching the bottom of the grave. Was that how he was going to die? What if the last living thing he was to feel was the rotting hands of the Dementors grasped around his shoulders and ankles? The only people that would see were those who inhabited Azkaban. It would probably be the Lestranges finest moment….

The prison was completely run by Dementors. They floated about, making it impossible to think clearly. They brought the prisoners meals, and as they did so Sirius shivered. The cold that came with them was too much. It ruined the meal. He waited several minuets before deciding to even pick up the tray.

Cornelius Fudge was inspecting the fortress that day, most likely having heard of Crouch's death. Sirius hadn't known this until he saw Fudge peering through the small barred window on his cell door. He had a newspaper in his hand, something Sirius hadn't seen for many years.

"Are you finished with that?" he asked coolly, inclining his head towards the newspaper. "I miss the crosswords." he added.

Fudge looked shocked and somewhat uneasy, as though not expecting Sirius to be able to talk. He dropped the newspaper through the bars of the window and hurried away, still looking quite upset.

Sirius grinned roughly before grabbing the copy of the _Dailey Prophet_ . On the front was a picture of what looked to be Arthur and Molly Weasley, and a large amount of red-haired children all grouped in front of a pyramid. He gave a small laugh at how many children there were and began to count them, but sopped on the first boy.

He was holding a rat. Perhaps it had been all the years in Azkaban, but Sirius was sure that he had just found Peter Pettigrew. He held the paper up so that it was nearly touching his nose. It _was_ Peter. He was missing a toe!

His eyes flew down to the matching article. " _Arthur Weasley… Grand Prize Galleon Draw…summer holidays in Egypt… returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._" He had seen enough. Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, in perfect reach of his godson.That was all he needed to know.

Sirius was the only person who knew the truth about Pettigrew, and was the only man who could catch him. He was to escape, but how? Sirius picked up his tray and began to eat in deep thought….

Perhaps he should play dead. Then he would be carried outside of the fortress. No, he would be that desperate to leave. He wouldn't be touched by a Dementor.

A new thought came to mind. The Dementors couldn't see. They felt emotions. Perhaps it would be possible to fool them. Would they be able to feel a dog's presents? Two voices spoke to him in the back of his head. _Test them_.he thought, _Transform when they come to bring your next meal… and if it goes wrong I'm dead…_The other voice scolded. _Do it for Harry!_

All other thoughts stopped. He began to plan how he would get pass the Dementors. First he would test them; transform into a dog and see how they react. _Then_ he could find a way to escape.

With that on his mind he transformed, for the first time in 13 years, into a large shaggy dog and curled into a small ball on the grimy mattress. He _would_ be the first to escape from Azkaban, despite the fact that he didn't quite know how.


	2. Rain of Awakening

**Rain of Awakening**

A pestering voice was attempting to wake Sirius up. It reminded him of his agenda for that day. He was to check on Peter; make sure he was safe and well settled in hiding.

He attempted to pull the covers away, but found it difficult, as though his fingers weren't working properly. Then it accured to him that he had slept as a dog. But why had he done that…? Sirius forced his eyes open, only to find himself surrounded by the wall of Azkaban.

The shaggy dog's ear dropped in depression. For a few moments he had forgotten the wizarding prison. For a solitary moment he thought that he was merely going to check up on an old friend... But now he was plotting against Pettigrew. He was no friend, but an enemy—a rival.

He had the best sleep that night than in 12 years. It was a wonderful, dreamless, thoughtless sleep. It was as though he was merely trapped behind walls and the dementors were random bystanders.

Down the halls several doors could be heard creaking open. Sirius glanced out the window. The sun was rising. The dementors were bringing meals.

Normally Sirius was awoken by a thin but bright stream of sunlight that seeped through the window. He was very fond of this beam of light. It would wake him just before the dementors came. It was as though something in the universe cared enough to wake him before the eerie feeling of a dementor's presence did.

The door creaked open, and with it came a feeling of panic. How would the dementor react to a dog? Would it react all? Perhaps it would merely overlook him…

The dementor looked rather confused, as though trying to suck something out of the air but failing to do so. Sirius didn't dare move from his shadowy corner and began to wonder how long he could hold his breath.

Very slowly, the dementor turned away from the room and glided into the hall, unfortunately taking the meal with it. Sirius allowed himself to breathe again and nearly laughed in relief. He now knew that the dementors can't feel a dog's presence. Now all he had to do was find a way to use this information. The cell door only opened three times a day, and that was for meals.

He would wait until night. Somehow this seemed more reasonable than day, even though the dementors could not see. The only aspect that seemed important to plan was getting safely past the dementors. He didn't care about what he should do next. He began to plan…

Should he move swiftly or stealthily? Dart past them or sneak? It would be less nerve-raking just to charge past them, but more dangerous. He wanted to spend as little time as possible getting past them, but it would be difficult. It would be safer to walk slowly. His mind was set on that.

Heavy fog was forming around the fortress. Sirius saw this as neither an advantage nor disadvantage; merely something to take note of. He was waiting for the sun to set—that was when the dementors would come.

A few hours ago this seemed to be the perfect plan; escaping Azkaban, saving his godson… but his common sense was now hitting him hard. Not one man had ever escaped from Azkaban, and his plan was to sneak past them without any trouble. The idea was becoming more ridiculous by the second…

Something behind him clicked, causing the dog's head to turn. The door knob—it was turning. The dog's ears dropped, and he backed slowly into the shadowy corner. The dementor's hand appeared at the edge of the door, pushing it open. The reaction was the same as before; confusion.

The dementor drifted further into the room. Sirius only wished he could back into and through the wall behind him. He sunk into the floor; the dementor only seemed to be growing large and more intimidating.

Then it stopped, and began to turn. _No!_ — Whether it was intentional or not he did not know. All he was aware of was his back legs springing from the floor, hurtling his entire body towards the doorway…

The dog's tail whipped hard against the dementor. Sirius knew immediately that the dementor felt his presence. Everything was turning black, to the point where he couldn't see more than five feet in front of him. He did not stop, however. He wasn't waiting for the dementor to find him. The dog ran, sprinting down the prison hall.

Sirius hadn't run in years, and it didn't take long before he grew tired. Panting heavily, he bounded around a corner. A barred gateway was blocking the way out of the fortress. The dog didn't dare slow his pace in concern for it. Closing his eyes, Sirius brushed through the bars, painfully squeezing his ribs as he did so. He had done it.

The first thing he had noticed was the rain pelting down on his fur. Twelve years… It was cold and muddy, but to Sirius it was a sign of freedom. It was almost welcoming. All the moister cleared his mind, though he couldn't see far through the fog. Sirius continued to run, sending puddles of mud flying in every direction.

A gigantic canvass of black came into view. Sirius bounded senselessly towards it. The substance was rippling, giving off a thunders roar. The land started tilting downward, until the dog couldn't control his footing.

It was then that Sirius realized what the black substance was. It was the sea. The land was tilting more and more towards the sea. The giant black dog transformed back into himself, grasping hopelessly at the ground for balance. The mud was caring him down, until there was no more land. He was falling… down… down…

His back hit the water with a painful crack from the sea. The cold water engulfed him—he was blinded. The noise was painful to his ears. He broke his head through to the surface, and the appreciation of rain quickly dismantled. The sea was determinedly attempting to bring him back underwater, and the rain was making it hard to grasp any breath.

Sirius looked up from where he had fallen. There was no hope of climbing back up to the fortes. He transformed back into a shaggy dog, beginning a difficult journey to save his godson.


End file.
